La Misteriosa Actitud De Ruby
by Yami Uma
Summary: ONE SHOT! Ruby aparece y pretende ayudar a los Winchester con un caso. Dean desconfía y Sam no sabe que pensar, pero, tal vez, una pequeña conversación con la chica-demonio arreglará las cosas...


_¡Hola a todo el mundo! Aquí estoy, con una nueva historia bajo el brazo, n.n Como podrán notar, es un ONE SHOT -uno que espero que les guste-._

_Sin nada más que decir, les dejo la historia, esperando que la disfruten._

* * *

**La misteriosa actitud de Ruby**

Era una noche oscura, Sam y Dean estaban sentados en el sofá de la habitación, y de pronto, alguien tocó la puerta. Acto seguido, Dean agarró su machete, fue hacia la puerta, le hizo una seña con la cabeza a Sam para que abra mientras él se paraba contra la pared con el cuchillo agarrado fuertemente. El hermano menor tomó el picaporte, pero éste se giró sólo, el mayor tensó aún más su mano, sabía de lo que se trataba: un demonio. Luego de un momento detrás de la puerta apareció una muchacha de pelo rubio y ojos grises.

-Perra-dijo Dean entre dientes-¡Sam casi muere del susto!

-¡Deja de decirme perra, los vengo a ayudar con algo que está pasando-musitó Ruby con un dejo de enfado en la voz.

-A ver... la chica-demonio nos quiere ayudar...-exclamó Dean sarcásticamente-¡Para después mandarnos al infierno!

-¡De todos modos tú te irás al infierno, Dean!-se apresuró a decir la chica.

-Lo sé... ¡PERO NO TAN PRONTO COMO DESEAS!-bramó el hermano mayor.

-Lo que vine a decirles es que...-la muchacha trató de cambiar el tema pero lo único que consiguió fue una interrupción.

-¿Por qué quieres ayudarnos?-preguntó Sam entrecortadamente.

-¿Acaso hubo una pelea de demoñitas hace siglos, y a ti te desterraron?-agregó el muchacho de ojos verdes.

-Eso no importa ahora...-la chica parecía desconcertada por el interrogatorio de los hermanos, pero trató de parecer indiferente a sus palabras-...lo que importa es que ustedes deben...

-¿ir al infierno así nos comen como parrillada humana?-interrumpió Dean.

-Cállate¿quieres?-ahora los ojos de Ruby parecían disparar balas de furia-supongo que quieren saber porque los ayudo..., pero me temo que se llevarán a la tumba esa curiosidad, hay cosas que no se deben saber, y creo que es mejor para su situación no saberlo.

Dean caminó hacia su bolso, y sacó una pistola de un caño largo y plateado, le cargó unas balas cortas, y apuntó a Ruby con ella.

-Mátame si quieres...-ella sonrió maliciosamente-...pero creo que no podrás volver a arreglar la Colt o te quedarás sin balas, y no tendrás quién te las dé.

El hermano mayor bajó el arma.

-Prefiero eso a que me entregues en las manos de tu jefe...-mintió Dean, él sabía que eso no era lo que quería.

-Bueno entonces levanta el arma y jala el gatillo-volvió a sonreír al ver que el muchacho no hacía nada-bien, así me gusta, deben atrapar a un demonio que anda por aquí atormentando a las personas, lo busca a Sam, todavía no ha matado a nadie, pero no falta mucho para eso, sabe que ustedes irán allí. Pero supongo que si lo toman por sorpresa, se verá desprevenido e inseguro...

-Si es que tú no le avisas-masculló Dean.

-Por supuesto que no lo haré, como ya te he dicho, por una razón que no vas a saber, no puedo ser mala-la muchacha parecía atormentada al decir aquello.-mañana les daré algunas balas más así no les harán falta.

-¿Por qué no podemos saberlo?-preguntó Sam invadido por la curiosidad.

-Ya les he dicho: no les haría bien saberlo.-Era más fuerte que ella: a alguien debería contárselo, el poco instinto humano que tenía hacía que aquél secreto saltará desde su estómago a su paladar en un segundo, pero debería controlarlo, si es que de verdad quería que su plan funcionara.

-Bien, ya nos dijiste lo de tu amiguito... te puedes ir-Dean abrió la puerta e hizo un gesto con la mano para que saliera. 

Ella besó a Sam en la mejilla. Le susurró un "adiós" entrecortado y se marchó rápidamente, pero luego de unos metros desapareció.

-Es una perra, viene a asustarnos abriendo la puerta sola, y luego se marcha sin decirnos nada, ya estoy harto, me voy a dormir-y dicho esto se dirigió hacia su cama, se sacó la camiseta, los pantalones y luego se metió en su cama.

-¿Estás enfermo, Dean¿Desde cuándo duermes sin salir?-preguntó Sam burlonamente.

-Desde que estoy harto de esa perra demoníaca-exclamó Dean enfadado.

-Bueno hasta mañana, yo iré a tomar algo al bar-mintió Sam, para que su hermano diga algo estúpido.

-¿Y desde cuándo tu sales¿Conociste a alguien Sammy?-preguntó Dean, cumpliendo el objetivo de su hermano, mientras éste reía por lo bajo, pero parecía pensativo.

-Nada más que tengo sed...-dijo el hermano decidido a ir contra su propia voluntad.

-...de mujeres-lo siguió el mayor.

ºººººººº

Sam caminaba hacia el bar que quedaba a dos cuadras, la cabeza le daba vueltas, sólo faltaban ocho meses para que su hermano se fuera, y Ruby no le había dicho qué hacer, se creía el hombre más desdichado de la Tierra. Había aprendido a querer a su hermano de tal manera que el día de su partida lloraría todo el día aunque estuviera seguro de que estaría bien allí, cosa muy poco probable, pero él lo creía así, se iba al extremo más feliz posible de la ida de su hermano, pero igual no podía evitar sentirse triste y, culpable, ya que si él hubiera matado a aquel hijo de perra de Jake, éste no lo habría matado y Dean no habría hecho ese maldito pacto, de alguna manera pensaba que una manera de estar a mano con su hermano era suicidándose, pero comprendía que así la muerte de su hermano sería en vano. Entonces decidió que después de que su hermano muriese haría todo lo posible por matar a todos aquellos endiablados demonios.

Entró en el bar, caminó hacia el mostrador, miró al hombre que se encontraba allí, seguramente había probado algunos tragos varios, ya que se encontraba extremadamente feliz. Le pidió una cerveza, pagó, y luego se encaminó hacia una mesa vacía situada al fondo del lugar, pero vio algo que lo hizo parar en seco: hacia él se dirigía una muchacha: era Ruby.

-Hola, Sam-lo saludó ella con una sonrisa.

-Hola¿qué haces aquí?-le preguntó él.

-Vine a hablar contigo, sé que puedo confiar en ti.-le respondió ella borrando su sonrisa.

-Bueno, vamos a la mesa, soy todo oídos.-Sam no sabía que decir, pero a la vez estaba sorprendido por lo que estaba escuchando.

-No sé por qué parte empezar...-se quedó pensando unos instantes y luego siguió-: hoy cuando ustedes me preguntaron todas esas cosas de porqué yo los ayudaba, sentí la necesidad de contárselo a alguien, en Dean no puedo confiar, pero sé que en ti sí.-Hizo una pausa y suspiró-. Verás, hace siglos, se abrieron las puertas del infierno, en la que muchos demonios conseguimos escapar, te diría que todos, pero Azazel y su ejército supo que no era el momento de atacar, pero no logró reunir a todos, yo había muerto hacía pocos años, todavía conservaba ciertas virtudes de los humanos, como la bondad y la ansiedad. ¿Sabes? yo antes era una buena persona, que se juntó con la gente equivocada, me dejé influir por ellos, como viste no hace mucho, uno era demonio, y le entregué mi alma, y aquí estoy, soy un demonio que conserva actitudes de humanos, y por alguna razón que me impuso el infierno, no me gusta eso.

Sam no podía hablar, sentía que su cabeza giraba y giraba, como una rueda tirada por un caballo asustado.

-Prométeme que no le dirás a Dean-exclamó Ruby con ojos llorosos, pero con voz firme.

-Lo pro-prometo-dijo Sam, sorprendido de que pudiera hablar.

-Bien, adiós-luego de aquellas palabras se marchó.

Mientras volvía a la habitación sólo pensaba en lo que acababa de escuchar, se sentía egoísta al no poder contárselo a Dean, pero lo había prometido, y realmente no sabía lo que podía hacer Ruby furiosa. 

Sacó la llave del bolsillo de su chaqueta, abrió la puerta, los ronquidos de Dean se oían desde el punto donde él estaba parado. 

Cuando ya estaba acostado en la cama tuvo una esperanza: Si la puerta del infierno se encontraba abierta, o se volvía a abrir por alguna razón, rápidamente, Dean podría escapar sin sufrir demasiados cambios.

**FIN DE LA HISTORIA**

* * *

¿Qué les pareció¿Les gustó? Bueno, si así fue -o no- no tienen más que hacerle un clic al pequeño botoncito que dice "Go", al lado de "Submit Review", para dejar sus críticas...

_**¡DEJEN UN REVIEW, NO SEAN MALVADOS!**_


End file.
